Bipolar
by bumblewolf
Summary: Some of our moments were bad. Some were good. And some, were just magical. One shot series based off of Healing Mischief. Loki/Oc
1. Chapter 1

One Shot # 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys! This is just an idea I had, involving Loki and Althaia, my oc character. This is just a little one shot I thought of while watching Dirty Dancing. I hope you guys like it! I might be posting more one shots of these two if you guys want, and I would love it if you guys gave me ideas of what situations these characters could be in, for the one shots. If you want to know more about these characters involvement with each other, check out my story, Healing Mischief. Bumblewolf out! **

"What, they don't teach servants to dance? Loki asked, raising an eyebrow mockingly. I huffed in frustration at his teasing, and glared at him. "No," I growled, gritting my teeth. "Temperamental aren't we?" Loki smirked, his eyes shining. I could tell he was enjoying himself. "So, will you teach me, or not?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest. "For the right price," Loki said, stepping closer, until his chest practically touched my nose. "And what price would that be?" I whispered swallowing nervously at his closeness. He leaned down close to my ear. "One question." He purred, before stepping back abruptly. I blinked at his curt transition, and shook my head in frustration for expecting him to say something else. "And what question would that be mischief maker?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Loki smiled, his thin mouth stretching across his face. "Why the request?" He queried his emerald eyes boring into mine. I turned away from his gaze, and bit my lip. I took a deep breath and sighed, before saying, "A man has asked for me to attend the annual Asgard ball with him." I said turning to face Loki. He stood motionless for a second, his lips tight, and his eyes hard. "Who is your suitor?" Loki asked stiffly, slightly clenching a fist. "He's a prince." I replied cautiously, confused at Loki's change of emotion. Though I should've been used to it by now. "From what realm?" Loki continued, gritting his teeth. I waved my hand dismissively. "I don't remember, but that doesn't matter. Are you going to help me?" I huffed in frustration at Loki's strange mood. It took him another second, but he finally recovered.

"Of course." I am a man of my word, and since you have answered my question, I will teach you in the art of dancing," he bowed gracefully, and held up his hand. I took it, somewhat suspiciously, as if he'd rip my arm off. "Don't worry. I don't bite. Much." He smirked. I ignored his comment and instead rolled my eyes when my hand was in his. "Now what?" I asked leaning on one foot. Unexpectantly, Loki yanked my hand, and pulled me against him. His hard chest came in contact with my nose, for sure bruising it. I glared up at him, trying not to cry out from the pain in my nose. "Was that really necessary?" I growled in annoyance. "Lesson number one in dancing: Expect the unexpected." He chuckled at the expression on my face. "What's lesson number two?" "How to give your dance partner bruises?" I said sarcastically.

Suddenly Loki moved to the side and twirled me, before dipping me down until I almost touched the floor. I scowled up at his smug expression. "Foot coordination," he said smiling, enjoying my anger. "Loki let me up." I demanded, after a minute of being suspended in air. "I don't know dear, I quite like you in this position, vulnerable, and completely under my control." I fisted his shirt tightly and whispered, "If you don't get me up in this instant I will hurt you," I snapped. "Really? A threat? Come now, you must know by now, threatening me will do you no good." He lowered me down further, the tips of my hair touching the ground. I clutched his shirt tighter, afraid that he would drop me. "Please." I whispered desperately, looking up at him hopefully. Loki gazed into my eyes for a moment, before quickly pulling my body back up. A wave of dizziness swept over me, before passing. "I only jest." Loki chuckled lightly, letting me go once I was up. I took a step back from him to calm my thumping heart. "Shall we continue?" He asked a glint of mischief in his eyes. I shot him a dark look. Don't let him get the best of you. Show him you're not afraid. I raised my head confidently, and stepped closer to Loki.

"So, great teacher, where do we start?" a corner of Loki's mouth pulled up. He took my hands in his and spoke. "Hand position. There are different positions for different styles of dances. But I will start off with the common hand position which is regularly used for many dances." He said. "Your hand goes under the man's hand," He said demonstrating. "And your other hand goes around the man's neck, while the man's settles on your waist." Loki's cold fingers guided mine to the right places. I shivered at his gentle touch. "Okay, now what," I said, letting out a shaky breath. "Now, I will lead and you will follow." His breath blew across my forehead, making me realize how close we actually were. Loki took a step back, and instructed me to move forward. Then he stepped forward and told me to step back. We repeated this movement several times with Loki adding in a few twirls and spins and me stepping on his feet. I laughed in pure joy at the moment. I felt so free, and alive; something I hadn't felt in a long time.

Loki ended the dance with a final spin, and when he pulled me back he grabbed my waist, and lifted me in the air. I stared down at him, astonished at the unexpected action, and at his raw strength. It made me remember my earlier threat, and made it look all the more laughable.

"Where did you learn to do this move?" I asked, my face flushed in embarrassment. Loki laughed, a musical sound coming from his throat. "Just a little something I picked up, eons ago," Loki said, winking before placing me back on the ground. I swallowed, trying to come up with words. "It does tend to leave the maidens speechless," He teasingly added, noticing my silence.

"So, you do that move with all the maidens?" I asked quietly. "Why? Does that make you jealous?" Loki smiled, mockingly stroking my face. I slapped his hand away and composed myself. "No, I was just curious," I retorted, rubbing my face where his fingers had been. Loki looked at me a bit longer with a smile that said he didn't believe me, before turning around and walking to the other end of the room. "Our lesson for today is over," he simply said. "Oh, and you are welcome," He added, picking up a book with nothing on the cover. I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows at his rudeness. "Thank you," I spat, turning on my heel to leave.

"Althaia." I stopped at the sound of my name. "I meant no harm in my words." Loki murmured softly. I sighed and turned to face him. His face held true regret. I instantly forgave him, running my hands through my hair. "I know." I said tiredly, yawning a bit. Loki set down the book in his hands and walked towards me until we were face to chest. He put his hand to my chin and lifted it up gently. He scrutinized my face, taking in the dark circles under my eyes. "When is the last time you've had a proper rest?" He spoke quietly. "A few days. There has been more need of servants lately, and I was put on double shift." I replied in exhaustion. A look of sympathy crossed his features. "I'm sure no one would mind if you take the next few days off." Loki finally said, releasing my face. I stared at him in shock. "But, Loki, I can-," I started. Loki raised a hand. "Nonsense. You work far too hard for so little. I will speak to the person in charge and arrange your absence. You will stay in a better room, much closer to mine, so that we may continue your dancing lessons." He stated firmly. "Your skills are still in need of much work after all, and if you want to be able to dance without falling on your backside, you cannot have any other distractions." He continued, pacing. "I almost envy the prince you will be attending the ball with; for when I am done with you, you will put Asgard's finest dancers to shame." He spoke confidently, though he sneered the word prince.

A huge smile broke out on my face and I ran to embrace Loki. "Thank you so much Loki! I really appreciate this." I hugged Loki, feeling like I was squeezing a giant. To my surprise, he hugged me back gently, and murmured, "You're quite welcome." I pulled back from the embrace and stared up at him. "Loki?" I whispered cautiously. "Yes?" He asked, looking puzzled. "I haven't been completely honest with you." I confessed, waiting to see his reaction. He said nothing, looking at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath. "There is no prince." I admitted sheepishly, biting my lip. A silence engulfed us, before Loki took my shoulders, and forced me to look up at him. "Don't lie to me woman." He said seriously. I swallowed at his intense gaze. "I was lying before, but I tell you the truth now." "Why lie?" He asked, still not believing my words. A wave of shame hit me. "I really wanted to learn to dance. After seeing all the people from different realms dance at the ball last year, I realized I wanted to have the skill, even if I didn't get to use it. I made up the prince, because I thought it was the only way you would help me." I let the words pour out.

Loki looked at me long and hard, trying to determine if I was telling the truth. After a long silence, he spoke. "So, I take it, you don't have someone to accompany you to the ball." He said letting go of my shoulders. "No." I whispered miserably, tears threatening to pour out.

"Well, I won't have these lessons wasted. I don't have a maiden I'm intending on asking to the ball, so would you like to join me?" He asked. I blinked away my coming tears and hugged him again. "I would love too." I said giddily, my words muffled by his shirt. Loki chuckled at my excitement as he pulled me off him.

"Now that that's settled, I think it's time for you to go get your things and move into your new room. I want to continue as soon as possible." I ran to the door after yelling thank you over my shoulder. I opened the door halfway and looked back. Loki had his back to me, and was picking up his book again. "Oh, and Loki?" he looked up his face blank. "It's a date." I said, before closing the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

One Shot # 2

**Author's Note: **** \- Hey guys! This is another one shot, with Loki and Althaia****, ****and I hope you guys enjoy it. . If you have any suggestions for one shots leave them in your review or pm me. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy the one shot! Bumblewolf out!**

Loki lay sick in bed, coughing feverishly; his skin paler than usual. His hair was tousled and spread across a big soft pillow, and he was breathing raggedly, dark circles under his eyes. He was bundled up in the blankets I had brought him, but still continued to shake. I stood by the side of his bed, and looked down at him with disproval, my hands on my hips.

"Go ahead. Speak what you wanted to say, since you arrived." Loki forced out, after his coughing fit was over. I sighed and sat next to him, on the edge of the bed. I placed my hand on his forehead and a small smile slid its way on my face, when he sighed in pleasure.

"I told you so," I whispered sadly, tracing his temple with my fingers.

"How was I to know those elves weren't going to kidnap you?" He rasped his throat dry. "I told you, I had it under control," I chastised, reaching for a glass of water on the nightstand by his bed.

"Here. Drink this. It will help with the dry throat." I said softly, helping him sit up, and drink. He chugged the liquid, almost spilling it on the covers. "Whoa, slow down now, or else you'll choke, and I'd have to perform CPR." I said sternly. "That would be interesting." Loki commented, after swallowing the last mouthful of water, a smirk in his voice. I ignored his obvious flirting, and placed the glass back on the nightstand. Loki closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard and took a deep breath, before exhaling in irritation.

"What sort of spell did those creatures place upon me?" He spat in disgust. I pursed my lips, as he coughed violently after this question, and I gave him the rest of the water.

"Don't get yourself so worked up," I said in a soothing voice, putting the empty glass down. "It's an enchantment used to weaken your impenetrable immune system. You probably received this after foolishly attacking that elven guard." I answered, brushing thin black strands of hair out of his face. "It's nothing fatal, but you'll be feeling various symptoms of a cold and the flu, as well as dry throat. I'll have to bring you medicine when I come for another visit." I explained.

After a long silence, I decide to leave. I took my hand from his head, and stood.

"I'll be back later, with medicine, soup and water," I said, reaching my hand to take the empty cup. But before my fingers could touch it, Loki gently grasped my hand in his own and wove our fingers together. He then pulled me to sit back down on the bed, and placed our hands to his cheek.

"No. Stay. Your heat is comforting to my chilled skin." He murmured somewhat sleepily. My gaze softened at his tired expression. He used my knuckle to caress his cheek, his eyes still closed.

"Loki. If you are still cold, I can bring you more blankets and other things you require, but I have to work. My shift starts in a few minutes." I said, glancing at my watch. Loki made a grumbling noise in the back of his throat, and squeezed my hand. "Loki." I sighed. "I will be back later, I promise." I tugged at my hand, trying to free it. Loki only held onto it tighter and pulled it closer to him, his eyebrows furrowing. I huffed in frustration.

"Look. Unlike you, I have to work, for very little might I add, for the things I need. If I don't, I could end up in a lower position than a servant. And believe me, there are lower positions." I said fiercely. "I can't always wait on you. What else would you have me do?" I said, in exasperation.

"Marry me." He spoke bluntly, his voice calm.

My mouth fell open and for a moment I gaped blankly, flabbergasted, until I recovered. "Excuse me?" I sputtered out.

"As I said before, marry me. You would never have to work again, and could live a life of luxury. You could also devote your time entirely to me." He said huskily, lightly skimming his cool lips across my knuckle. My mind faltered for words at the feeling of his soft lips against my skin. I shook my head quickly. He's got to be kidding right? After all, he is the God of tricks. I thought, looking at his face.

"That enchantment must be messing with your brain too." I laughed uncertainly.

Loki's eyes snapped open, and I immediately shut my mouth.

"I am completely serious. I want you to be my wife. My queen. He said unmoving, his eyes never leaving mine. I swallowed nervously. I lowered my head. "Lo- ," I started, but then he yawned. I lifted my head. His eyelids were drooping, as his grip on my hand loosened. He tried to fight it, but in a matter of seconds, his eyes were shut. I smiled and tucked him in, with my free hand. Then I got my other hand free, and I stood up carefully, so not to disturb him. I leaned down and softly kissed his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight. Sweet Prince." I grabbed the glass from the nightstand and walked to the door, silently. I opened the door and prepared to exit.

"Althaia." Loki spoke suddenly, his voice almost making me drop the glass. I looked back at him, but didn't say a word.

"I'm glad I was foolish." He said before going silent. He must be asleep for real this time. I concluded. I smiled and walked out of his room. "Me too." I murmured under my breath, before shutting his door. I could have sworn I heard a chuckle before I closed it.


	3. Chapter 3

One Shot # 3

I stood outside Loki's chambers, and debated on whether or not I should go in. Well he did invite you. My subconscious said matter of factly. I bit my lip and shifted on my foot. I don't know if this is such a good idea. Things have been awkward between us ever since- I shook my head, refusing to let those memories surface. Pull it together woman. It was one kiss, and it meant absolutely nothing. I thought fiercely, my fists clenching at my sides.

But, it felt so... real. Genuine. I thought, letting the memory flood my mind. That look he had in his eyes.., and his lips, were so... soft. I thought, touching my mouth, remembering the feeling of his lips on mine.

"Nevermind that," I whispered sternly, yanking my fingers from my face. It was just a stupid mistake. Nothing more. I concluded, raising my hand and knocking on his door.

I got no reply. I looked down at my watch. "He told me twelve thirty. It's exactly twelve thirty." I said in irritation. "He was always one for punctuality." I grumbled, knocking on his door again, louder this time. When he didn't answer the door, I blew air out of my mouth, annoyed and angry. "You drag me here and don't even answer the door? I'll show you I'm not to be messed with, Loki Odinson." I threatened, grabbing the doorknob.

To my surprise, the door was already open. "What the- ," I whispered in confusion. "Loki, I swear on the nine realms, if this is another one of your tricks, I'll make sure to toy with your next medicine prescription." I said aloud, once I was in his room. I quietly shut the door behind me.

His room was slightly dark, with his curtains covering the windows. I knew the curtains weighed a considerable amount, so I flipped on the light switch instead. And gasped.

Loki's room looked like a tornado had ripped through it, leaving nothing unscathed. All of his items were scattered about the floor, and his bed had been flipped over. I swallowed, suddenly fearful. Did an intruder somehow get past Heimdall and make their way to Loki's room? I wondered, glancing about the destroyed chambers.

Suddenly a crash resonated from the bathroom. I jumped, and covered my mouth to stifle a scream. Is it an intruder? Or is it a wounded Loki? My mind raced at the possibilities. A string of Asgardian curses filled the air; belonging to a voice I recognized immediately.

"Loki." I sighed in relief, as I made my way to the bathroom door. Without thinking of what I might see, I grasped the door handle and shoved it open. "Loki, what happened to your room…?" I trailed off, the creature before my eyes, shocking me. "Loki?" I whispered tentatively, unsure if what I was seeing was an illusion.

His skin was a light blue, a dark contrast to his usually pale skin, and he had ridges and bumpy patterns decorating across the blue surface, giving it a strange texture. What struck me most were his eyes though. They were blood red.

Loki looked at me in horror at my intrusion. "What are you doing here?" He spat, his body hunched over the sink, gripping the sides. "You invited me." I said in a daze, still marveling at his transformed body. I took a step forward. "How-," I started, but Loki cut me off. "You should leave. Now." He said sharply, backing away from me. "But, why?" I asked, hurt by his quick dismissal.

"I don't want you to see me like this." He whispered, turning around. I blinked in surprise. Loki cares what I think of him? I thought, looking at his hunched over form. I need answers. I thought, boldly taking a step forward. I gently placed my hand on his arm and turned him around.

"Loki. Look at me." I commanded, upon seeing his eyes were tightly shut. When he didn't comply, I did something that done at any other time, he would have killed me. I slapped him. Hard. His eyes opened in a flash, shocked and angry.

"Listen to me Loki, and listen here good. I don't care how you look. My impression of you won't change because you have blue skin, and blue eyes. My impression of you wouldn't change if you turned into a horse named Daphidil. I will always admire you and respect you in any form you are in." I told him, looking deep in his eyes. "Now, I only have one question. How did you get like this?" I said in honest curiosity.

He was silent for a moment before, slowly sliding down to sit against the wall. I sat down next to him, and looked at him expectantly.

He took a deep breath, before speaking.

"I was born a Frost Giant, a race of ice creatures; both evil and deadly." He said, staring straight ahead. "During a battle with the Asgardians, I was separated from my family. Then Odin found me. He placed a magic cloak over me to shield my true nature from everyone else. To protect me." He scoffed, his eyes holding a deep pain. "For years I have tried to completely remove the Jotun heritage from my system, but it never works. Today, I thought I had it for sure, but my spell backfired." He turned his head to look at me. "That's why I look the way I do now. Usually the cloak will just kick back in, but it's not working." He said, emotions of all kinds revealing themselves through his voice.

Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, threatening to spill. "Oh, Loki." I murmured, throwing my arms around his neck, and embracing him tightly. "No matter what, I will always be there for you." I whispered. I bit my lip to stop the oncoming ears. He went stiff for a moment, before hugging me back, both of us tightly clinging to each other, as if the other one might disappear.

After we were done hugging, we pulled back to stare at each other. I gazed into his red eyes and realized they were beautiful, maybe even more than his green orbs. "You know, this color isn't so bad on you." I complemented, lightly tracing the contours of his face with my fingers.

He smirked, before a serious look came upon him. He gently took my hand off his face, and put it on my lap. He then grasped my face in both of his hands, and pulled me close. My eyes widened, as I realized what he was doing, but I didn't stop him. I needed it, as much as he did.

He closed the space, our lips connecting, like two missing puzzle pieces. We moved as one, two broken souls, with mending scars. Loki weaved one hand through my hair, while the other gripped my back, his nails digging into my back. I growled in pleasure and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing tightly against him.

We both came up for air, and looked at each other, flushed. I pressed my forehead to his, both of us breathing heavily. That's when I noticed it. His eyes. They were no longer red. I pulled back to look at him, and saw he was completely back to normal. "How is that possible?" I whispered picking up a pale hand. Loki looked down to see what I was talking about, and smiled. "Anything is possible, when there's magic. And that kiss, my dear, was definitely magic." He smirked, causing me to blush. He grasped my chin in his hand and looked at me, his eyes dark.

"Maybe with a bit more practice, I will completely be rid of my Jotun blood." He said, leaning in for another kiss.

I placed my finger to his lips, stopping him. "No way. I like the blue side of you." I said with a grin on my face. Loki rolled his eyes. "Fine. A kiss, just because I want too." With those words, he removed my finger and I was lost in a sea of green.


End file.
